FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a controller for a motor vehicle. The controller is formed of a base plate, a conductor track substrate disposed on the base plate, an electronic circuit connected to the conductor track substrate and a housing cover connected to the base plate in a contact region of the base plate. Such a controller is disclosed in Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 41 02 265 A1. This controller is distinguished by a housing of simple construction, which can be produced economically. A metal plate that is used as a heat sink is at the same time a part of the housing. The metal plate has a contact region with further housing parts only on one side. The controller is connected externally via a plug. The plug must also be mounted on the metal plate, and its connecting pins must be inserted into a conductor track substrate, and must be soldered there.
German Utility Model DE 295 01 849 U1 discloses a plastic housing, through whose walls electrical supply cables are passed. The ends of the supply cables project freely into the housing interior, where they are pressed into holes in a printed circuit board, by which the printed circuit board is mechanically held and is made contact with electrically.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 28 41 443 A1 discloses a printed circuit board which contains two thick layers of a base material. The upper layer has a metal coating on the underneath. The base material is cut away at the contact-making points. When components are being fitted to the printed circuit board, the connecting wires are pressed into the contact-making points. The wires pass through the metal coating, with a clawing action in the process.